Cwistali Crystals
They see me trolling.. And they hating Small info Oh heck yeah a 15 year old girl who likes to make people annoyed and mad.. Appearance Cwistali is a regular human who has a pale ivory skin color A long faint purple hair that's been wrapped in a long ponytail, slightly darker purple eyes, a baby blue long sleeved sweater, and purple trousers. Personality AYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You already know! She likes to be mischievous and make people angry right? Sometimes she's calm and relaxed.. The most targeted friend that she targets is Gottem. Due to him being a sensitive guy, she's the one who would always make fun of him or upset him xd. She seems like she could team up with Storm or not because they only have one thing in common is to bully and harass Vic. Weaknesses & soft spots arachnophobia, falling in love, kawaii things Strength Medi-weak Relationships [https://grapennie.fandom.com/wiki/Bonnie_Guestor Bonnie Guestor] - Their relationships are okay, Cwistali likes to be funny and nice to her and make her laugh by annoying Gottem or anybody else [[Gottem Gollox|'Gottem Gollox']] -''' Well.. Not a lot their friendship is fine or bad.. They both have ups and downs so it's pretty decent. She would tease him as she knows that he's been crushing on Bonnie for a while.. She would annoy and make him made by stealing his hat which usually he dislikes over time, and chases her sometimes. But although how they met is when Bonnie introduce him to her when him and Bonnie became acquaintance. Whenever Cwistali comes to her house with Gottem she would tease both of them. Kinda decent errr ayayayaya xd. 'Blameman45 '- Yeeeeeeaaaaah... Not in a greatest relationship of being friends sometimes but eeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr.... She likes to make fun of him nicknaming him non-stop "Chinese Asian man." She calls him a nerd because he's a kuudere plus wearing white glasses without lenses? She might usually sometimes make fun of him if he likes Bonnie or not.. Nah usually Bonnie likes him as a friend not a crush. She would steal his glasses or anything that he dislikes or bothers him. 'Stormhead64 -' Lack of friendship (unknown) '''VicgamerX - Same as Storm she would make fun of him and make him mad sometimes.. Or even embarrass him in front of others? She couldn't pick him up since he's taller than her but nothing but her annoyance can make everyone annoyed & upset [[Vinrizer|'Vinrizer']] - Unknown relationship Caku - 'Unknown relationship '''Datmepls - '''The time when in the Nightfall Virus story that Blame created where Datmepls sleeps with Cwistali made her rarely uncomfortable.. She knows that Datmepls is a huge gigantic perverted weeb who is some sort of sex offender that loves nsfw and raping girls.. Eww... She hates him. But since he's her guest roomate she had no choice but to let him sleep with her making her feel very aware and uncomfortable.. 'Ghalox Ghazon '- '''Although Bonnie introduce her to him who felt nervous and bashful, Cwistali met him in a nice and kind greeting way, giving him a handshake and a warm welcome without getting into annoyance/trolling mode rarely this time.. But after a while sometimes they would talk or not.. Not a lot of talking though.. But they're in a okay relationship as long he begins to build Cwistali's trust. Cwistali knows that he is highly aware of many new people that he greets.. Cwistali started off to make fun of Ghalox and make him annoyed. Instead of annoyed or angry, he would let tears run down his face while he shivers and sob quietly. Maybe he doesn't understand humor yet or so.. '''MysticJack -' 'Assassin -' We have a gallery for Cwistali Crystals here! Category:Characters